1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplier-divider, and more particularly, to the multiplier-divider for signal process.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional multiplier-divider requires an analog-to-digital converter, digital multiplier/divider circuits and a digital-to-analog converter for signal process. Therefore, the circuit of the traditional multiplier-divider is complex and large. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and circuit of a successive approximation multiplier-divider that is a simple and small size and lower cost solution.